mfililbfandomcom-20200213-history
Zhang Liao
Personality History Zhang Liao and Gao Shun came from a frontier village in the Bing Province. At that time, both of them were low-ranked soldiers guarding a frontier fortress. Story Gao Shun and Zhang Liao brought with them the eight hundred strong Formation Breaker toward the inner city. They knew that once that Xiapi was lost when the White Gate Tower got broken through. After discussing, they gave up on West Gate and rushed directly toward the inner city and rescued Lu Bu’s family and met up with Lu Bu enroute. After saving Liu Mang from Xiahou De, Zhang Liao took Xiahou De prisoner. As he was going to execute him, Liu Mang intervened as they could use him for their escape. They took Xiahou’s banner, and had their soldiers don the Cao Army’s white gowns. Then, striped Xiahou De of his armor, putting it on Cheng Yu. They made their move at night. Instead of using the west gate to break out of the city, they chose the east gate to get revenge on Wei Xu, Hou Cheng, Song Xia, and Cao Cao. Under the guise of Xiahou De they requested to entry into Cao's camp. As Cao Cao went to meet up with them, he received report a that Xiahou De was held captive by the Lu Bu Army. Xiahou Yuan lost it and roared out, allowing Lu Bu and Liu Mang to hear it. If it wasn’t for Xiahou Yuan’s ‘help’ then boss Cao, having received the news at the perfect moment, could give praise on the outside while secretly covering the location with archers. If that was the case, then they could only get ganged up and killed by Cao’s men. Lu Bu then made his assault. After the assault, Xiapi’s East Gate was burst open. Leading in the front was Zhang Liao’s troops of less than a thousand men. Following Zhang Liao’s troops was Lu Bu and Liu Mang, they led a couple hundred troops protecting a couple horse carriages and Lu Bu’s family. Finally, following behind and still on the other side of the East Gate was the Formation Breaker. They once numbered eight hundred but there was only seven hundred left. The majority of them were also wounded. Their task was to protect the frontal and middle army’s escape. Wei Xu and Song Xian arrived and told Gao Shun to leave, and tell Lu Bu although the Bing Province army was their home, but they were too ashamed to return. They chose to die in his place, Wei Xu and Song Xian’s troops surrounded the gate. With less than three thousand soldiers combined, these two men managed to stop Cao Cao’s hundred thousand strong army from exiting Xiapi for a whole ten hours. They marched toward Langye. In Langye was Zang Ba. The plan Chen Gong gave Lu Bu was to incorporate the thieves Mount Tai of Zang Ba into his troops. Abilities Zhang Liao has entered the phase of refining strength. His prowess is that of first-class general. Zhang Liao's strength is actually almost reaching super-class. Zhang Liao is a balanced fighter. His weapon of choice is a dao halberd. Zhang Liao can draw a 5-dan bow because his strength is almost reaching super-class, but it is impossible to aim accurately after he draws the bow, because that is his limit. When Zhang Liao led the Bing Province Heavy Cavalry, during their initial charge, they usually spread out first in order to gain momentum and strike fear into the enemy's heart by trembling the earth and raising dust. They can do that, with a minimum of 1,000 cavalry troops in order to reach the momentum of 10,000 cavalry troops. Trivia *Zhang Liao is Lu Bu’s army elite Bing Province Heavy Cavalry vice commander-in-chief. Although that position is very enviable, the position as vice commander-in-chief actually does not have any power at all. Zhang Liao cannot command the Bing Province Heavy Cavalry at his will. The Bing Province Heavy Cavalry are wolves, and those wolves follow is their alpha, which is Lu Bu. So unless Zhang Liao can defeat Lu Bu with his wushu skill, command will never go away from Lu Bu. He seeks to obtain merit, to create his own division. *Zhang Liao is also a family man like Lu Bu. Every month, his salary is exhausted for his family expenses and support for his family. Category:First-Class Generals Category:Lu Bu Army Category:Characters Category:Generals Category:Male Characters Category:Bing Province Heavy Cavalry